Nuestra vida juntos
by danielauchiha
Summary: Una cena de celebracion por el Matrimonio de su hijo con la Hija De Naruto y Hinata... Sasusaku one shot


hola.. aqui yo con un nuevo fic...es un Oneshot y es un Sasusaku

por cierto naruto no me pertenece...esta historia la hice para divertirme un rato..XD

* * *

Sasuke-chan!!!!... pone la mesa que ya vamos a cenar- gritaba la pelirrosa desde la cocina.

Sakura… estoy algo grande para el "chan"- respondió el moreno.

La kunoichi camino por el pasillo hasta llegar donde se encontraba el joven.

Para mi siempre serás mi Sasuke-chan-decía la pelirrosa

Pero de verdad que eres molesta…-regaño el joven

Sakura solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

De verdad te pareces a tu padre…-dijo entre risas la kunoichi, mientras golpeaba al joven en la cabeza

El moreno se acariciaba el pequeño moretón que la pelirrosa le había dejado en el borde de la cabeza.

Un ligero sonido que provenía de la puerta al abrirse, se escucho en la casa

Estoy en casa!!!!- decía un feliz Sasuke, mientras se sacaba las sandalias, para entrar.

Sasuke-kun… bienvenido!!!-exclamaba la pelirrosa

Bienvenido padre…-dijo el moreno, mientras colocaba la mesa.

Ne, Sasuke-chan.. por que a mi no me dices madre?- pregunto la pelirrosa, pues su hijo siempre le había dicho Sakura, secamente.

por que tu no eres mi made.. eres una bruja!- dijo el menor uchiha algo molesto

Sakura concentro algo de Chakra en su puño…pero su esposo la detuvo…

Sakura… no te preocupes, yo lo hago por ti- dijo exvengandor, mientras mostraba en sus ojos el resplandor del Sharingan.

De acuerdo… disculpa…madre-dijo el chico algo asustado

Así esta mejor…-dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se retiraba a la cocina

Había mucho que hacer, pues esa noche estaban de invitados nada menos que Naruto, su esposa Hinata, y la hija de ellos, ya que celebrarían la unión de ambas familias, pues el menor de los uchihas, quien era hijo de Sakura Haruno, y Sasuke Uchiha, se uniría en matrimonio con Hanabi Uzumaki, hija de Naruto y Hinata.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta… los invitados ya habian llegado.

Sasuke-kun!!! Abre la puerta…- grito desde la cocina la pelirrosa

El Uchiha se levanto de la silla y fue directo a la entrada de la casa, para dejar entrar a sus invitados.

Ohaio Sasuke!!!- dijo el rubio al ver a su amigo

Hola naruto- respondió secamente el moreno

Hola Sasuke-san…- saludo tiernamente la peliazul

Hola Hinata…- respondía el Uchiha algo monótono

Hola…como debo decirle?- pregunto Hanabi, a quien la habían puesto así en honor a la hermana de su madre, pues el parecido era mucho.

Dime Sasuke… asi me dice todo el mundo…- respondió algo irritado el Uchiha.

A Sasuke le había molestado un poco saber que su hijo de apenas 14 años seria padre… no demostraba estar enojado la mayoría del tiempo, pues por suerte, la familia a la cual su hijo se uniría era la de su mejor amigo, por eso guardaba la compostura a menudo

AAHG!!! TU MALDITO!!!! QUITASTE LA INOCENCIA DE MI PEQUEÑA!!!!-gritaba el rubio al ver al menor de los Uchihas

Naruto-kun!! Guarda silencio… por favor- decía dulcemente Hinata

Eres muy escandaloso padre!- regañaba la joven, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke hijo.

El pequeño Uchiha se acerco a su novia y comenzó a besarla.

HANABI!!! SASUKE!!!! BASTA!!!-gritaron un rubio y un moreno

Los jóvenes miraban atónitos, ya que estaban a una semana de casarse, y Hanabi le faltaban solo 5 meses para dar a luz, de todas formas no consideraban que estuviera mal besarse después de "todo" lo que habían hecho.

La cena esta lista!!!!-exclamaba la pelirrosa, mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa

Sakura-san eso se ve delicioso!!!- decía Hinata

Si Sakura-chan…. No pensé que podrías llegar a cocinar!- decía el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de eso el Uchiha le golpeo la cabeza…

Usuratonkashi… planeo tener "algo" con ella esta noche… así que no la hagas enojar..- murmuro el moreno

Ai…te..te- decia el rubio mientras se acariciaba la cabeza

No sean tímidos… vengan a sentarse!- reclamaba Sakura

Todos se sentaron, y cada uno al lado de su pareja

Ne… Sakura-chan esto esta delicioso!-exclamaba el Uzumaki

Ah gracias Naruto- le respondió la pelirrosa

Oe Naruto-sensei… dejarías que Hanabi se quedara a pasar la noche aquí?- pregunto el menor Uchiha

Hanabi miraba a su padre con unos ojos suplicantes

Di que si… Naruto-kun- replicaba la peliazul

El rubio negaba con la cabeza…

Prefiero que vallas tu a nuestra casa- decía Naruto- así te puedo vigilar mejor

Gracias sensei!!!!- exclamaba alegre el joven

Entonces no pasaras la noche con nosotros Sasuke-chan?- preguntaba la pelirrosa

Es solo una noche por favor …- rogaba el joven

Déjalo ir Sakura…- dijo secamente el Uchiha

De acuerdo…- dijo la pelirrosa mirando a su hijo

Los novios se abrazaron, y los padres continuaron disfrutando la cena, y luego de terminar el postre decidieron irse.

Nos vemos Sasuke… Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio

Adiós Sakura-san… adiós Sasuke-san- se despidió la peliazul

Nos vemos… mamá… adiós papá…- se despidió el moreno

Adiós señor y señora Uchiha- decía Hanabi

Adiós a todos!!- se despidieron los Uchihas

Luego de eso, la puerta se cerro, y el silencio inundo la sala... habían quedado solos

Tengo sueño Sasuke-kun- le explico la pelirrosa a su marido

Yo también… pero tengo algo preparado para esta noche…- le dijo el Uchiha

Bueno, pero por ahora voy a ponerme pijama…- le respondió Sakura

No creo que lo necesites…- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sasuke-Kun!!!- grito la kunoichi, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su marido

El Uchiha se acerco y comenzó a besar a su mujer, ambos se abrazaron, sin romper el beso, y se encaminaron así a la habitación, esa noche seria una de las tantas noches de pasión que habían vivido en su matrimonio… después de todo los hijos no vienen del aire…

Esa noche estaban libres de Su hijo, así que podían reírse, gritar, Gemir, aplaudir, y moverse como nunca, pues hace tiempo que no habían podido estar solos, y solo seria el comienzo de lo que tendrían, a partir de la otra semana…. Pues volverían a estar a solas…

Ya no sonaba tan mal la palabra soledad para el Uchiha… siempre y cuando la acompañara con Sakura…

* * *

bueno es una historia corta... pero me gustaria que de todas formas me dejaran Review

muchos saludos a todos, y desde antes se les agradece que hayan leido este fic

nos leemos en el proximo


End file.
